Hilo Rojo
by karunebulous
Summary: Algo totalmente inoportuno y… ¿Qué tiene que ver una pila de ropa sucia? ¿O una prenda sacada de lo más recóndito del vestuario de Kagura? *Gen*. *Ligero OkiKagu dependiendo del lector*


_**Título:** Hilo Rojo._

_**Fandom:** Gintama._

_**Personajes:** Sougo Okita, Kagura._

_**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, todos lo sabemos._

_**Resumen:** Algo totalmente inoportuno y… ¿Qué tiene que ver una pila de ropa sucia? ¿O una prenda sacada de lo más recóndito del vestuario de Kagura? *Gen*. *Ligero OkiKagu*. *One-Shot*_

_**N/A:** Aquí me tomo la libertad de salirme del formato de Sazae-san: Kagura tiene 18 y Okita 22… no veo a una niña en esta escena._

* * *

Kagura maldijo a las gafas mientras se vestía. ¿Por qué él no podía adelantar el día de lavandería? ¡De aquí a mañana no faltaba nada, si! Pero no, Shinpachi tenía que seguir estrictamente el horario de quehaceres que impuso en la Yorozuya.

Por supuesto no le era de consuelo (en estas circunstancias, porque estaba buena y estaba orgullosa de ello) que se haya desarrollado lo suficiente como para que los viejos pervertidos del vecindario la vieran como si fuese un pedazo de carne —y aquí comenzó a salivar, preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que ellos se pudieron permitir comer carne— y las ancianas cotillas la miraran con reprobación, quizás por el hecho de vivir con un hombre sin estar casada y con el que no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo —lo que ellas no saben es que últimamente Gin-chan no duerme en el piso por pasar las noches en Yoshiwara junto a Tsukki—. Aunque cuando era más chica y tenía el pecho tan plano como el de la Jefa, con frecuencia deseaba tener grandes pechugas como las de Sacchan, Tsukuyo e incluso, Kyuubei.

A medida que crecía, su ropa le estaba quedando pequeña y con la ayuda de la Jefa, tuvo que convencer a Gin para que amablemente le proporcionara un nuevo guardarropa —llamando «amablemente» a convencerlo con puños y su paraguas para que se gastara el dinero que despilfarra en el _pachinko_ en ella—. Ropa que ahora estaba sucia y está necesitando zurcirse gracias a sus frecuentes peleas con el estúpido sádico.

Lo único que encontró fue un vestido de punto manga corta que la Jefa le regaló cuando tenía quince y en su época le quedaba bastante decente —Otae es una mujer conservadora y eso fue lo que le dijo cuando le contó lo que le llevó a elegirlo para ella—, claro que a sus dieciocho años, «decente» se tradujo a que el vestido le quedara como un guante, acentuando su escote y ahora enseñaba mucha pierna. No le prestó atención, en cuanto lo vio se lo puso: necesitaba salir a comprar _sukonbu_.

—Kagura… —llamó Shinpachi, pero ella lo ignoró. Él se pone en plan sobreprotector cuando el vestido es muy corto y Gin-chan no prestaba atención a esas menudencias. Además, sólo eran tres cuadras.

Shinpachi suspiró, decidido a ir tras ella. Sin embargo, el anticuado teléfono sonó y fue a atenderlo y se quedó un buen rato, olvidandose de Kagura.

Conseguir un cliente era una rareza.

* * *

—Patrullar y ver tu cara al mismo tiempo es suficiente para amargarme el día.

—El_ sukonbu_ me va a caer mal por tu culpa, si. ¡Ten más consideración, idiota!

Sougo Okita y Kagura se masacraban con la mirada dentro del pequeño puesto ante la mirada de la dependienta, quien rogaba que ese par no comenzara a pelear y destruir su mercancía.

Kagura normalmente comenzaría a pelearse con él, pero no hoy. No estaba de humor, mucho menos consciente de que esa era la única prenda de vestir limpia que le quedaba, no era inteligente arruinarla por hacer caso a un impulso… y aquí ignoraba la voz de su conciencia diciéndole: «No seas floja, ¡lava tu ropa y no pongas la excusa de ahorrar detergente, si!».

Mientras pagaba su compra, miró de reojo al Sádico. Al idiota se le había caído la billetera y ella rió internamente, mirando cómo se agachaba para recogerla. Por desgracia, ese enano flacucho seguía siendo más alto que ella; renuentemente tenía que admitir que «flacucho» se convirtió en un tonificado cuerpo que —aún más— se notaba a través del apretado uniforme. El rostro del pendejo había perdido gran parte de esas facciones infantiles y ahora se mostraba más adulto.

Por supuesto, seguía siendo un imán de estúpidas sumisas.

Cuando tomó su bolsita, ignoró a su rival y salió de la tienda. Tranquilamente caminaba de vuelta a la Yorozuya con una tira de_ sukonbu_ en la boca sin pensar en nada. Cuando estaba frente a _Snack Otose_, a punto de subir las escaleras sintió un fuerte tirón que le impedía caminar y volteó, dispuesta a golpear al culpable.

—Deberías mantener tu guardia, China —el tono condescendiente de Okita le hablaba.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Sádico? —preguntó de mala manera.

—Pensando en arrestarte por exhibicionismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó con petulancia—. ¿Se te atrofió la única neurona sana que tienes, si?

Él esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y dijo con saña:

—¿Bragas amarillas? ¿Esos son conejos rosas?

Kagura, quien creía haber perdido la capacidad de sonrojarse después de todo lo que ha visto; ahora no se distinguía entre el color de su cabello y el del vestido. ¡Ese descarado estaba describiendo a viva voz el color de su ropa interior!

—¡No es asunto tuyo lo que me ponga o deje de ponerme, si! —chilló ella.

Ni que tuviera la intención de mostrarle sus bragas a alguien. ¡Ni de lejos ese pervertido! ¿Cómo es que él…?

La bolsita cayó al suelo, olvidada.

Oh.

Mierda.

«¡Cabrón degenerado hijo de puta!».

Palideció al notar que el imbécil sostenía en su mano… una bolita de hilo rojo del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y miró hacia abajo: ¡El puto vestido ahora le llegaba a la entrepierna! En algún momento se deshilachó o preferiblemente, fue culpa del sádico de mierda.

Demonios.

—Esas bragas de niña te lucen, China —el bastardo se burlaba a su costa—. Me pregunto cómo se verá en ti el cuero negro —añadió, travieso.

—¡Eso nunca lo vas a saber, si! —espetó Kagura.

—Nunca digas nunca —él se encogió de hombros, rompiendo el hilo que conectaba lo que quedaba del vestido con la bolita—. Esto me lo quedo de recuerdo. Y la próxima vez revisa primero lo que te pondrás.

Kagura se imaginó que el vestido tenía un hilo suelto y el cabrón se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó la billetera —estaba segura que eso fue un teatro de él—. Por supuesto que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para avergonzarla.

«¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!», se repetía, cabreada con esos impertinentes ojos.

Ella sólo quería comprar algas en vinagre, no que el engendro con patas viniera a humillarla en frente de su casa. Cerró su paraguas llena de rabia mientras Okita lanzaba y atrapaba en su mano la bolita que antiguamente perteneció a su vestido y canalizó todo su enojo en su fiel paraguas, golpeando a Okita tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la puerta del bar de Otose.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¡No me ensucien la entrada! —una Otose cabreada, seguida de Tama y Catherine aparecía en escena— ¡Mocosa del demonio, vas a pagarme esa puerta!

La expresión de la señora era suficiente para acojonar a cualquier humano o alienígena, excepto una Kagura que estaba que la cortaban y no botaba sangre. Ella caminó hacia un inconsciente Okita, se agachó y lo agarró del uniforme. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró su billetera.

«¡Joder, donde vienen a parar los impuestos de las personas!», pensó sacando un fajo aceptable de billetes y guardó la billetera. Luego lo soltó con brusquedad.

—Aquí tienes, vieja —gruñó Kagura, entregándole el dinero—. Arréglate con el poli para que te dé el resto, si.

—¿Robándole a un oficial que no puede defenderse? Deberían arrestarte, cría —se burló Catherine.

—No soy como tú, gata ladrona —replicó—. Además, técnicamente fue él quien destrozó la puerta y yo sólo me aseguro de que compense a la vieja bruja por los daños, si.

—¡Fuiste tú la que lo lanzó a la puerta de la vieja bruja!

—Catherine, no te pagaré el día —advirtió Otose—. Y tú, niña. Dile a ese ricitos que si no paga el alquiler se queda sin casa y sin bolas.

—Abuela, dile a Tama que se deshaga del desperdicio. La basura da mala imagen al negocio, si.

No esperó respuesta. Salió del bar y subió las escaleras, ignorando a un Shinpachi —que desviaba su rostro para evitar ver ese microvestido— asomado en el balcón.

Shinpachi se preguntó si era recomendable decirle que él se había percatado del hilo suelto y no le dio tiempo de decirle.

Un fuerte portazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Decidió dejarlo estar: Hay un perro que encontrar, una paga que cobrar y la renta de este mes se tiene que pagar.

* * *

_Mi inspiración fue una escena del drama coreano A Gentleman's Dignity, aunque no la adapté exactamente igual. Pueden verla (si quieren) en www . youtube watch ? v = pCEBYOZl0os (min 0:55 al 1:04, juntenlo todo, aquí no se permite escribir links)_

_Muchas gracias por leer :)_


End file.
